


Sport

by Ibenholt



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/M, Family, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibenholt/pseuds/Ibenholt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After becoming a part of the Sheridan-family, Dius takes part in one of their rituals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sport

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope I can encourage someone else to write Dius-fic, because I don't think I'm doing it right.

"Madam President?"

"Please, I have told you to call me Delenn."

"Delenn, do you remember last week when you told me to have a more open mind towards other cultures?"

"Yes, Dius."

"And do you remember that thanks to your advice, I enjoyed the rebirth ceremony you held?"

"You did. Not many non-minbari do."

"Exactly. Then why is it that I have tried to open my mind as far as I can, but I get no enjoyment out of this?"

Dius gestured towards the screen where a man named Paul James was getting ready to hit a small ball with a wooden bat. He was afraid that John or David would hear him, and had made sure to whisper the whole time. He and Delenn sat in the far corner of the sofa with a bowl of chocolate between them. The two others were eyeing the screen while gobbling something they claimed was made out of potatoes that Dius out of principle had refused to try. Anything that was glistening would not agree with a Centauri stomach. The two were in shirts that matched the ones the team was wearing, and constantly cheering or booing, depending on what was happening.

"Well, Dius, your world has different entertainment. You focus on fencing and other similarly elegant sports. This is… not very elegant, albeit very fascinating to John and David. If you give it some more time, I am certain you will find some kind of enjoyment in it." His eyes became cracks, "Have you?" Delenn put a piece of chocolate in her mouth and gave him an apologetic smile. Dius was close to throwing his hands up, but mimicked her and ate more of the little squares. Perhaps he could take up meditation?


End file.
